Julian Bernardino's Four Preview Clips of Tom and Bobert 2
Here are four preview clips of Tom and Bobert 2 by Julian Bernardino. Cast *Ratchet - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Clank - Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Robots - Various Robots *Sentry-bots - Various Robots *Chairman Drek - Prince Charming (Shrek) *Infobots - Various Robots *Qwark - Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) *Electroids - Robot Pirates (Rayman 2: Revolution) *The Plumber - Genie (Aladdin) *Skid McMarx - Officer Dibble (Top Cat) *Don Wonderstar - Officer Gunther (Hong Kong Phooey) *Victor Von Ion - The Phantom Virus (Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase) *Blargian Snagglebeast - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Darla Gratch - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Clank's Mother - Karen (Spongebob Squarepants) *Abercrombie Fizzwidget - Mayor Quimby (The Simpsons) *Angela Cross - Sylvia (Looney Tunes) *Protopets - Dogs (Bambi) *Skrunch - Tiny (Le Great Dane Robbery) *Sasha Phyronix - Toots (Tom and Jerry) *President Phyronix - Mayor Lionheart (Zootopia) *Lawrence - George (The Aristocats) *Skidd McMarx - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Momma Tyhrranoid - Belladonna (All Dogs Go To Heaven) *Dr. Nefarious - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Klunk - Evil Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Luna - Shriek (CatDog) *Emperor Percival Tachyon - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) *Smuggler - The Thief (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Cronk - Henchman 800 (Rayman) *Zephyr - Hunchman 1000 (Rayman) *Talwyn - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *Captain Slag - Frank (Cars) *Rusty Pete - Clayton (Tarzan) *Kaden - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Barnabus Worley - Principal Brown (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Alister Azimuth - Count Rugen (The Princess Bride) *Fongoid Mother - Mother Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Fongoid Children - Mother Rabbit's Children (Robin Hood) *Sigmund - Chatter Telephone (Toy Story 3) *Orvus - The Pink Panther *Ratchet's Mother - Sarabi (The Lion King) *Cassiopeia - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Snowball - Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Susie - Cholena (An American Tail) *Zurgo - The Ringmaster (Dumbo) *Vendra Prog - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) *Neftin Prog - Rasputin (Anastasia) *Mr. Eye - Alameda Slim (Home on the Range) Transcript (The Maktar Resort) *Tom: Right. This must be the city. (gets some supplies. He walks down the stairs and battles some enemies to get some bolts and hits some jackpots to get more bolts and defeat more enemies. He hops on elevator and goes up to the to defeat more enemies and get more bolts. He gets in a passing train, that speeds away to another platform, and as Tom gets off and climbs up to the top where he defeats more enemies to get more bolts. He makes his way to the top and stops at an area where he uses boomerang to throw and hit enemies to get more bolts as he makes his way down the stairs. He hurries outside and defeats more enemies to get more bolts and hurries into a safe place to get more upgrades before he opens the door to an unknown area) Transcript (The Battle Sphere) *Tom: Right. Here I am. *Voice: To disable the jamming array, destroy the six transpoders. *Tom: Got it. (hops on the train cars and goes up on the roof) *Voice: For a map, press SELECT or R3. *Tom: Okay. (goes on a bouncing platform and grabs an object and arrives at the bottom. He runs onward and stops to look at his map. He puts away his map and defeats some enemies to get some bolts) *Voice: Expose transmitters with the bolt crank. Press the square button to attach your wrench, then walk around the platform. *Tom: Got it. (turns the first screw around) *Voice: Hit the exposed robs to destroy the towers. *Tom: Okay. (hits the first exposed tower and runs onward to fight more enemies to get more bolts and turns the other screw around. He walks up to the second exposed tower and breaks it apart. He walks onward to hit a crate and bounces up onto a high platform to hit more enemies and get more screws. Tom flies over to another tower and battles more enemies to get more bolts and hits more boxes to get others. He flies over to another tower to defeat more enemies and grab more bolts and turns another screw around. He hops back to hit the third exposed tower and climbs down to the bottom and makes up to the top of another tower where he defeats some more enemies to get more bolts and hurries across to the next screw while battling and defeating more enemies to get more bolts and breaks the fourth exposed tower apart. Tom looks at his map, climbs back down to the bottom, and hurries to hit more enemies to get more bolts, but turns the screw, and hits the fifth exposed tower. He goes over to another part of the island, but jumps up onto the next tower to fight more enemies and get more bolts from them, then heads over to the screw to turn it while battling more enemies and getting more screws. Finally, he breaks the sixth exposed tower apart) Transcript (The Gladiator Arena) *Announcer: Is everyone ready for tonight's biggest battle? Introducing from nowhere in paticular... this guy! And if he makes it past all of our gladitors, he'll take on this brand electrolyzer! And if he fails, then he'll await his fate! Let the games begin! *(the challenges begin as Tom succeeds in battling the enemies so well that he earns himself the Electrolyzer and everything else, no matter how many rounds he does) Transcript (The Hoverbike Challenge) *(a race begins as Tom and Bobert race against the other racers and finish the race in three laps) Category:Julian Bernardino